To Tame a Living God
|commanders1=Soviet Commander (real WWIII) Moskvin Dasha Fedorovich Natasha |commanders2=Shinzo Yuriko Naomi Kenji Tatsu Yoshiro |forces1=Conscript War Bear Apocalypse Tanks MCVs MiG Kirov Twinblades Almost full Soviet Arsenal except for Terror Drones and the Vacuum Imploder A large number of Badgers |forces2=Imperial Warriors Tsunami Tengus Striker VX King Oni Wave Force Artillery Rocket Angel Almost full Imperial Arsenal except the two Imperial Superweapons |casual1=Heavy Many Paradrop planes |casual2=Critical All Imperial Commanders and Leaders except Tatsu The Imperial Palace Instant Generators }} Operation "To Tame a Living God" involves a hard and pivotal siege on Mt. Fuji where, thanks to the efforts of the Soviet Commander and the introduction of the Apocalypse Tanks into the scene, the resulting death of Emperor Yoshiro brought the fall of the Empire. Background Before this mad operation even begins, Doctor Grigor told the commander about the truth - the truth that Cherdenko became Premier through his Time Travel experiments, the same experiments that got Albert Einstein erased. Meanwhile, the Empire of the Rising Sun, facing a joint Allied-Soviet invasion on their homeland, Japan, has been recently strengthening defensive positions, including some vital regions, such as Tokyo and, for this operation's purpose, Mt. Fuji, where the Imperial Palace is located. Force Composition Soviet Forces The Soviets was reported to possess a large number of paratroopers, Tanks and almost the full might of the Soviet Army. They also have the mighty Apocalypse Tanks at their disposal, deployed to roll over anything that is imperial. The Soviets used a paradrop assault to distract the Emperor while Apocalypse Tanks and an MCV sneaks in to build up the entire Soviet air Force, Navy and Army. Imperial Forces The Empire, on the other hand, possessed the full Imperial Army with the exception of the Imperial Superweapons. Emperor Yoshiro had his own Red King Oni which was armed with missiles in addition to its powerful lasers. Act 1: Cloak and ADK-45 Paratrooper Assault A huge armada of Badgers, modified as paradrop transports for this operation's purpose, started the operation as it paradropped Soviet infantry units on the Imperial Palace at Mount Fuji, but almost all of them were eliminated by superior Imperial AA Defences. Distracting the Guards A Conscript and a War Bear, forced to go solo after the paradrop was nearly blown to pieces, had to sneak past Imperial Warriors and Nanocore guards in their bid to find and assassinate the Emperor. Fortunately for them, the Imperial Warriors were so bored of their jobs, and the Conscript took this to his advantage to create a distraction via shooting at an explosive barrel. The Assassination Attempt The Conscript, after creating the distraction, then heads to the garden to assassinate Emperor Yoshiro - which, unfortunately, turned out to be a decoy - he and the bear were taken prisoners for their botched-up attempt on his life. Act 2: Apocalyptic Assault The distraction, according to Dasha, allowed Soviet MCVs to land near the Palace, leading to the introduction of the ever-dreaded Apocalypse Tanks that had arrived and fended off the Imperials. Imperial Counterattack Psi-Commando Yuriko, the Empire's potentional bioweapon was seen several times and put up a memorably good fight against the USSR - but she died in her final battle at the iron hands of the Soviet Commander. More Tsunami Tanks and Mecha Tengus attempted to join up with the King Onis and Wave Force Artilleries to destroy the Soviets but in an ensuring Battle the Imperial Army was slowly destroyed. The Soviets later expanded to get more Ore and built up a sizable army while Drakon Shells were firing from Apocalypse Tanks leveling more King Onis and V4s were launched all over the place shelling the Imperial Base Defenses. The Imperials Sent another wave of Tsunami Tanks and Jet Tengus after the Soviets but the Soviet MiGs fired their powerful missiles at those Transforming Jets while Hammer Tanks bury the Tsunami Tanks in a hail of 85mm Cannon Fire. Getting upset with the Soviets the Imperials sent 5 Battalions of King Onis but the King Oni ended up falling to the Drakon Cannon fire. Several Apocalypse tanks fallen and got destroyed by the Wave Force Artillerys but squadrons of Twinblades destroyed the Artillery before they level the tanks. Act 3: The Imperial Trinity After the Soviet invasion force finish constructing their invasion base on the area, the 3 Imperial Commanders, Shinzo, Kenji and Naomi, showed up on the scene and used every means available and every trick in their respective books to stop the Soviet Commander and the invasion force from assassinating their beloved Emperor - but each and all of them slowly ended up on the wrong side of an Apocalypse Tank's Drakon cannons. Objective Shinzo Shinzo sent as many Tsunami Tanks, King Oni Battlewalkers, Wave Force Artilleries, Striker VXs, Mecha and Jet Tengus at the Soviet Commander as he can, but all of them ended up being destroyed. Tesla Troopers were destroying Walker after Walker, Hammer Tanks destroyed Mecha Tengu after Mecha Tengu, Strikers were being rained on with fire by Twinblades, MiGs fired their Matryoskhas on all Imperial Aircraft - Tengus more likely - and finally, the Apocalypses used their Cannons to incinerate the King Onis and Wave Force Artilleries. Once cleared, the Apocalypses' Drakon Cannons opened fire and in a matter of time, Shinzo's VIP Bunker was reduced to flaming cinders. His last recorded transmission was this: "''I die with Honor. You will not!" Objective Naomi Naomi attempted to use Shogun Battleships, a platoon of Tsunami Tanks, King Onis, Wave Force Artilleries, Sea Wings, Naginata Cruisers and Jet Tengus, but all of them got sunk by Moskvin's Navy, who, at the time, is supporting the Commander. Torpedos fire away from Akulas to unfortunate Shogun Battleships, Stingrays activate their Tesla Weapons, Sky Wings were downed by Bullfrogs, Naginatas got sunk by Kirovs, Twinblades and Dreadnoughts start striking the Imperial Navy and finally, rendered vulnerable to attack, Naomi's VIP Bunker was destroyed by a volley of V4 Rockets from Dreadnoughts. Her last recorded message was: "Who are you?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Objective Kenji The Soviet Commander takes upon revenge against Kenji for assaulting Leningrad by sending more Tanks and infantry at his base. Kenji threw as many robots, Tanks, aircraft and walkers at the Commander as he can, but all of them ended up being destroyed by Kirov bombs, Twinblade airstrikes and Drakon Cannons. MiGs launched their missiles at the Imperial Air Force, Conscripts prepare their assault rifles at the Imperial Infantry, Hammer Tanks prepare to open fire on the Tsunami Tanks and Natasha sneak past the Imperial Forces. More Apocalypse Tanks were seen blowing Kenjis King Onis to shreds while Yuriko Clones stand no chance to the infantry attacks. With the hyperactive shogun's army now gone, Natasha called upon an airstrike on Kenji's VIP Bunker - upon destruction, Kenji transmitted one last message: "My Emperor... '''I have failed you!!!". Act 4: Siege of the Imperial Palace After the Soviet Commander have eliminated all the Imperial commanders from the picture and assaulted the Instant Power Plants, he then freed the captured Soviet combat units which, up until now, were held hostage for their failed attempt to assassinate the Emperor. Liberating the Comrade The Soviet Army headed to the prison camp, rescuing the Captured Bear and Conscript while fending off retaliation attacks from Tsunami Tanks. The Conscript thanked them for rescuing them, having got sick of the fish his captors force-fed him. The Imperials Retaliated against that Liberation by sending a huge Chopper VX, Jet Tengu and Sky-Wing Armada but the Soviets counterattacked with MiGs. The Comrade was evacuated from the area while the MiGs protected the Apocalypse Tanks from Chopper VX Copters. Jet Tengu went down one by one and later on the Imperial Air Force was almost no more. Target: Power Generators The last of the Imperial Navy were destroyed by the Soviet Navy and the Generators slowly got destroyed by the Stingrays and Dreadnoughts while Akulas fended off the Swimming Tengus, Tsunami Tanks and Yari Subs. As a response to the destroyed power generators the Imperials sent an Shogun Battleship and Naginata cruiser wave to destroy the Soviet Fleet but Akulas fired ultratorpedos at their hulls while Dreadnoughts launch V4 Rockets at the Imperial Navy and thus sinking em. The Soviets expand with the Sputniks to get more ore to build more heavier Tier 3 units. Target: Imperial Palace Once both Bonus Objectives were complete, the almost full Soviet army then besieged the Imperial Palace with all their firepower and might. Kirovs dropped bombs on the Wave Force Base Defenses, V4s were launching Rockets at the Defender VXs, Conscripts swarmed Imperial Warriors, Twinblades were firing on the Imperial Tanks and Apocalypse Tanks start firing its Drakon Cannons on the Palace. However, the destruction of the biggest Imperial Base, to the Soviets' surprise, revealed a red King Oni - Emperor Yoshiro's personal Battle Mech, piloted by none other than the Emperor of the Rising Sun himself. Act 5: Objective Yoshiro After the destruction of the Imperial Palace, Yoshiro, in his own King Oni, left the remains and used its AA Missiles to down several Soviet Air units, lasered some vehicles and crush several Tanks. He then proceeds to punish the Soviet assault force for insulting him in his own home territory and garden - but unfortunately for him, Yoshiro's last stand was met with and ended in fiery defeat, he and his personal Battle Mech was slowly destroyed by Soviet Apocalypse Tanks as soon as they are introduced. Any remaining Imperial unit was shocked to see their godlike Emperor blown to pieces. Aftermath The moment the Soviets have assassinated Yoshiro (and were labeled "filthy savages" by his son and heir, Tatsu for this), without an Emperor to guide the Empire and their capital, Tokyo, decimated by the Allies in their joint assault on Japan, home to the Empire, all this lead to one final and clear conclusion: The Empire of the Rising Sun is no more. Japan was to join the USSR as one of their socialistic republics. After the Empire's fall, however, the Soviets head to either Easter Island to ambush the Allies or Havana to later bomb the now defenseless USA. UPDATE: Yuriko's status In the end of WWIII, although her psionic reign of terror is all but over in this fateful battle, it was revealed that Yuriko was ''far from terminated - she was merely unconscious and in the remains of the once-magnificent Palace, as found by Allied forces. The Allies have taken the PSI-Commando into complete max-security isolation in a Guam detention facility. A fatal mistake. Category:Soviet Red Alert III missions